second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shu Lin
Overview Shu Lin was a human female who served as the first admiral of Task Force Manticore and high commander of the space forces of the Ortus Council of Nations and the Commonwealth, serving a long and distinguished military career before being elected to become chancellor of the Commonwealth, whereupon she set aside her military rank and became a part of the civilian government for the rest of her career, with her former rank now being filled by Satayesh Ibrahim. History The first Admiral Shu Lin first became interstellar admiral of the Commonwealth in the final days of the year 2202 during the first attempts by nation to travel to other systems. She had been selected by the Council for showing great capabilities in the use of range sensors and also because of her cautious nature, which was understandable considering humanity was about to make a historic jump to another system and someone like her was needed to keep things under control. Her first mission was to oversee that the travel of CSV Tesla went without any hiccups, a job she did with diligence and care. Later on in her career she would see the size of the fleet expanded to fight piracy which was starting to become a problem by the year 2208; the most notable event at the time was seeing admiral Lin intercepting a group of raiders using her experience as a former air controller. She continued performing this task, and during this time around the year 2211, she entered the political scene by founding a party called Xeno Friendship Watch that advocated for equal rights between all galactic races. What makes it interesting is the fact that party was founded before the Commonwealth encountered alien life in the void. The Aramathi Liberation war proved to be a defining moment in her career; in it, Lin showed her worth as commander of the fleet. During the first stages of the war the Zracon enlightened host outnumbered its Commonwealth counterpart and Lin decided to use a cat and mouse strategy trying to buy the nation more time to outproduce the enemy and bring the fleet numbers up top the same amount of the enemy or surpass it and the latter would as it happens, come to be. Now with the backing of a bigger fleet she decided to face the Zracon head on in what would later on be called "The battle above New Sajar", in which she scored a decisive victory, one so that ensured the advantageous fate of the Commonwealth. During the entirety of the conflict, however, Admiral Lin lost 21 ships as a whole, along with thousands of crew members from Task Force Manticore. Her popularity would only continue to rise with Commonwealth's intervention in Yadrani (also known as the first Biluan-Commonwealth war) in which Lin, using the same strategy that she used against the Zracon, managed to buy the nation some time to compete against the mind which she managed to defeat taking advantage of a general fleet malfunction on the Biluans ships. From Warrior to Diplomat Her last acts as an admiral was to ensure that the veterans of the fleet got guaranteed housing in the eden world of Zanaam and she also made sure to eliminate the drones above said planet ensuring the former. Almost immediately after her victory in the year 2251 she was elected chancellor of the Commonwealth by an overwhelming majority of the citizenry that admired her for her military achievements and her work as the head of Xeno Friendship Watch. Acting as chancellor, Lin inaugurated the reveal of Commonwealth's first space habitat (the first to come as would be seen later on), closed down several secret government projects and managed to officially integrate the nation of the Alliance of New Begining into the greater body of the Commonwealth. During her many turns as leader of the nation, Shu Lin had to deal with a fair share of crisis, the most notable one being the separatist movement that claimed the life of General Telaviin and the resurrection of war hero Drakovich. The threat was eliminated quietly thanks to the silent cooperation with Takumi Ishii and special forces. The New Admiral If there's one thing that would define her many terms as chancellor however, that would be war. Her time as the head of state has seen a great deal of wars she had to deal with, most critical one being the Great Southeastern war, in which the Yaanari League rallied the Kingdom of Yadra and the Zracon Union into one single secret agreement called the Triple Alliance, dragging those nations along in a surprise attack against the Commonwealth. Being caught unprepared did not discourage Lin, who united the nation against the invaders and with the help of the newly promoted admiral Ibrahim, got to beat back all three enemies, expanding Commonwealth's territory and it's sphere of influence amongst the Southeastern Galactic Quadrant. After these countless successes, it's no wonder she has been elected as chancellor for five decades; for she has simply proven that was not only the leader that the country deserved, but also the one it needed to continue driving the nation forward into it's increasing golden age. Final days as a chancellor The early years of the 24th century were less than kind to Shu Lin and her goverment, who had to contend with the emergence of a Wraith that threatened the entire Commonwealth, but was succesfully subdued by admiral Ibrahim with the assistance of the Thadrakos Mecenas, Ice King. Besides that, there was also the conspiracy of Thrus-Sanguur wich ended with the Yanaari League in control of the Ebucrosie system once more, making the Commonwealth look like a joke in the eyes of the galaxy; a joke they could not retaliate against, due to fear of galactic outcry. But the one event that actually shook the foundations of her goverment and also, the Commonwealth as a whole, was that of the Last Light, wich saw the huge mayority of the elected goverment officials die, including prime minister Takumi Ishii who ended up dead in Lin's arms. Despite this, the chancellor pushed on and experts even believed that she would be elected once again in the elections of the year 2304 wich to the surprise of many were won by Shen Kuo finally ending her career in the position of chancellor. She would remaing in the goverment for several more years both trying to easy the transfer of power and to assist as much as she could to help the Commonwealth, always showing her diligence, respect and love for her nation.Category:Characters Category:Members of the Commonwealth Category:Navy officers